Child of Two Ancient Bloods
by MeganIsNotAnEmo
Summary: What would happen if a Greek goddess and Egyptian magician fell in love. What if the product of this love was a child. A little girl. Raven has spent almost seven years at camp-half blood but it's time for her to return home. To the house of Life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Carter's POV**

Sadie and i set in the library studying. Well i was studying, Sadie on the other hand was texting one of her friends from London. "Well you stop i'm trying to read here" i said looking up from my book. "Oh come on Carter-" my sister never finished her sentence before the doorbell rang.

I barely had time to put down my book before Sadie was dragging me towards the front door. "Sadie will you stop someone else will get it. What are you so excited about?" i asked letting her drag me behind her. "Everyones in for the night Carter." i just looked at her hoping she'd get to the point. "Which means it's someone new." she explained looking at me as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

By the time we got to the door one of the others had opened it already. Little Felix stood in the archway holding the door open looking up at the new arrival. "Felix who is it?" Sadie asked as we both walked up to him. The stranger had a hood up shadowing their face and it was so dark out that I couldn't make out much of their appearance. Felix stepped aside allowing Carter and Sadie to get a better look at the hidden figure.

She was wearing a pair of studded black boots, that Sadie was sure to love, dark gray jeans and a red hoodie with a leather jacket thrown on over it. She also had a studded gray bag hanging from her shoulder. She raised her hand gently pushing down her hood. Her messy browny blonde hair tumbled down in lazy curls across her shoulder. She had beautifully tanned skin and and almost mischievous smirk playing on her was no denying that she was beautiful but what struck me the most about her were her eyes. Around the edges of the eye was jet black but around the center was a bright piercing golden colour. Her eyes were almost like that of a wolf.

I just stood there stupidly, looking at her but not saying a word. I probably would have stayed there all night looking into those mesmerizing eyes if it hadn't been for Sadie. "Em…. Hi" she said standing next to me also looking into the strangers eyes. "I take it Amos didn't tell you i was coming then" the girl stated tilting her head looking at us with curiosity. At the mention of our uncle's name Sadie and i suddenly snapped out of the trance those eyes had put us in.

"You know our uncle?" i asked as the girl walked passed me into the house. Now that she was in the light i could tell that she wasn't much older then me. Maybe sixteen or seventeen. "everyone who's anyone knows Amos Kane he's the Chief Lector of the House of Life. But you're asking me if i know him personally and the answer to that is yes." the girl started looking around the room. "Who are you?" Sadie asked watching every move the stranger made. "Sadie, right?" the girl asked turning to face us. "And you're Carter. You know the last time i saw you you couldn't have been more than, what seven or eight? And Sadie was turning six and the two of you blew up her birthday cake. I think i was only nine then." I couldn't believe what this girl was saying. The only people at that party were myself. Sadie, our parents and uncle Amos. But for some reason i believed her. How else could she know about Sadie and i blowing up the birthday cake.

"Who are you?" Sadie asked again this time with more force. The girl didn't look taken aback by Sadie's tone if anything it caused her smile to widden. "My name is Raven. Raven Kane. I'm Amos's daughter, I'm your cousin."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I'm pretty sure my jaw was on the floor. Amos had never mentioned a daughter, a cousin. I couldn't believe any of this. But then there was a flash of a memory. A little girl with dark blond hair in pigtails and a wide smile hiding behind that leg of Amos. And those eyes, those amber eyes that I had only ever seen on one person. It was ridiculous, impossible and yet i knew it was true. This girl, Raven, was my cousin.

"What!" Sadie almost shouted. Her eyes practically bulging out of her head. Drawing the attention of some of the other residents of the house, who had come to see the new kid. "Sadie" i said warningly "I think she's telling the truth." Raven didn't look much like Amos. She didn't have his black hair or brown eyes. But then again Sadie didn't look much like our father either.

"Why are you here?" i asked addressing Raven. I could see the smirk fall from her face and a flash of sadness pass before she quickly covered it with a nonchalant expression. "I live with…" she broke off as though thinking of the right word to use. "my mother most of the time. But sometimes i come and visit Amos. I haven't really seen him for a while, he said he was stopping by here soon and that i should come and stay for a few weeks. So here i am."

Sadie seemed to have settled down before she spoke again. "As far as cousins go i guess we could have done worse. You seem pretty cool." The two girl smiled at this and i let out a breath i didn't know i'd been holding. "Raven?" a voiced question from the stairs. I looked over to see Walt standing there with a confused look on his face. A huge smile broke out on Raven's face before she ran over in Walts direction. She jumped into his arms wrapping her own around his neck as his arms went around her waist. "Oh Gods what are you doing here?" Walt questioned looking down at her his arms still tightly around her middle. I could almost sense the anger radiating off Sadie as she let out a loud cough.

The two broke apart. "So how do you two know each other?" Sadie asked stalking over towards her boyfriend. "I've known Anubis forever but i've only known Walt for a few months." Raven answered. "Raven here has an odd fascination with death." Walt added wrapping an arm around Sadie's shoulder. "It's not a fascination, i just had a tendency to almost die a lot. Trust me it's not intentional." Raven laughed "Don't worry i'm not trying to steal your boyfriend or anything. Anubis is one of my oldest friends." she added before walking over to where she had dropped her bag.

Raven started walking up the stairs. Myself, Sadie and Walt not far behind. "Do you need a room?" i asked walking next to Raven. She smiled at me before answering. " Nah, it's okay i use to live here when i was a kid. I'm sure my old room is around here somewhere." I had to smile at this. In the short amount of time i had been here i had begun to notice that rooms tended to pop up and disappear when ever they were needed.

Raven came to a stop outside a door i had never noticed before. The bedroom door was like all the others here. Tall, wooden and brown. But on the front of the door at eye level was a little white plaque with swirly black words on it _Gone mad (be back whenever)._ I could hear Sadie laughing behind me. "Cutie" she said nodding towards the sign. "Thanks" Raven laughed opening the door. The room looked like all the others but with a few personal touches. There was a smell dust covered dolls house in one of the corners, the shelves on the walls were lined with books, the small armchair in another corner had clothes and books lying on top of it and on the wall over the bed were a lot of pictures.

I could see Raven in almost all the photos, but in none of them was she alone. In one i could see a much younger version on my cousin, maybe ten or eleven with her arms around a boy and girl. The girl had golden hair and gray eyes, she looked kind, happy. The boy also had blond hair though it was lighter then the girl's and blue eyes. The three smiled happily at the camera. In another photo Raven had dirt in her hair and on her face and so did the two boys holding her up on there shoulders. This picture was probably take only a few years ago Raven didn't look much different than she did now. The two boys looked the exact same both had brown hair and blue eyes and all three of them had such mischievous looks on their faces as though they had just done something they shouldn't have.

"Who are they?" i asked pointing towards the photo. "Those two and Connor and Travis Stoll there twins and really good friends of mine. Real goof balls". "And these two?" i asked pointing towards the photo of the boy and girl. "Thats Annabeth she one of my best friends." Raven didn't mention the boy but i was curious. "And the boy?" I could see a look of sadness cross her face. "That's Luke we use to be really good friends." I knew i probably shouldn't, it was probably a painful subject but my curiosity got the better of me. "Use to?" i asked slowly. Raven winched noticeable but replied all the same "Yea, he died."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Sadie's POV**

The moment i saw the way Raven and Walt had their arms wrapped around each other my blood began to boil. But when they separated Walt's eyes scanned slowly over her, if i was anyone else i would have killed them, but i knew Walt and i knew that look in his eyes. He looked concerned, as if he was looking her over for injury. Finally happy that she looked unharmed he gave her a sideways smile. Which is why when they explained how they knew each other i believed Raven when she said he was like a brother to her. Because Walt looked at her the same way Carter looked at me. Like a brother would look at a sister.

After Raven got settled in the four of us headed back downstairs to introduce her to the others. Everyone loved her as i suspected they would. I don't knew what it is about her but Raven came off as the type of person you couldn't help but love, even with her sarcastic sense of humor.

While Carter introduced Raven to everyone i slipped into the kitchen and picked up the phone dialing a familiar number. "Hey uncle Amos hows it going?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice once the phone was picked up. "I take it Raven's there?" i could hear the guilt in his voice from the other end of the line. "Yea your daughters here, our cousin. Funny thing is i don't remember you mentioning anything about her, let alone that she was dropping by" i was almost shouting but tried to keep my temper, not wanting to grab the attention of the kids in the next room. "I'm sorry Sadie. Raven and i have a difficult relationship. And i know i should have called sooner i've just been so busy. Look i'm sorry Sadie and we'll talk about this when i get home, but i have to go. I love you, Carter too and Raven…tell Raven i'll be home in a few days." and with that he hung up before i had a chance to reply. I gave the phone an evil glare before slamming it back down.

With a sigh i walked out into the sitting room. Carter and Cleo were sitting on the floor next to the coffee table, a game of chess in front of them. Raven was sitting, legs crossed, on top of the coffee table a book in her hand looking up occasionally to watch the game. Some of the older kids were sitting around talking, the younger ones sitting on the floor playing with Khufu. "What kind of book is that?" i asked walking over and standing next to Raven. The title was in a language i'd never seen before and the book looked old, well read, like most of the books in the Twenty-First Nome library.

Tuning over the book Raven looked at the cover. "Oh this old thing? It's a book on monsters. Brought it from home, kinda like homework i guess." Cleo, our resident librarian looked up, the game forgotten, at the book. "That book. Is it.. is it in ancient Greek?" she asked studying the title on the cover from her spot on the floor. "Yea it is." Raven replied with a shrug of her shoulders, like the fact that she was reading a book in a dead language was something everyone did. "You can read that, like you can understand it?" Cleo asked in disbelief. By now almost everyone was crowded around. "Yea i can read it." she answered looking around at all the kids.

Shelby one of the youngest kids at only six years old climbed up onto the table and set next to Raven. Khufu climbed up also, nestling himself in Raven's lap. "Read it?" Shelby asked looking up at Raven with a cute little smile on her face. Raven looked down at Shelby and smiled "Okay" she said opening up the book in her lap. "_Πολλά χρόνια πριν, υπήρχε μια όμορφη γυναίκες που ονομάζεται Μέδουσα. Ζούσε σε ένα μέρος που λέγεται Αθήνα στην Ελλάδα. Ήταν πολύ ευγενικός και εκείνη υπάκουσε Έλληνες θεούς και θεές της. Ακόμα κι αν δεν υπήρχε όμορφα κορίτσια εκεί, Μέδουσα ήταν η ωραιότερη ένας από αυτούς."_

The others looked at her in wonder as she read, without hesitation, from the book. "No." Shelby laughed her pigtail dancing as she shook her head. "Read in english." Raven smiled at the little girl. "Ohhh" she giggled looking at the child "Why didn't you say so silly." Raven made and exaggerated cough before starting again. "Many years ago there was a beautiful women called Medusa. She lived in a place called Athens in Greece. She was a very kind and she obeyed her Greek gods and goddesses. Even though there was pretty girls there, Medusa was the prettiest one of them."

Everything was forgotten as the strange girl read from the strange book. After being here only a few hours Raven had managed to do the impossible. She managed to receive complete and utter silence from the members of the Twenty-First Nome.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

By the time Raven had finished reading Shelby had fallen asleep her head resting against the older girls arm. Raven let out a huge exaggerated yawn "Well it looks like it's getting late. Time for you little munchkins to get to bed i think." she stated carefully picking Shelby up into her arms. The other children were too tired to protest and simply followed Raven up the stairs.

At some point while Raven was reading i had moved over the couch and was now sitting next to Walt. Cater went into the kitchen and Cleo the library, as the older teens begin to separate for the night. Now i finally my chance to ask Walt the question that had been bothering me since my talk with Amos. "Hey babe, I was talking to my uncle a while ago and he said something that seemed odd." I could feel Walt shift next to me as he put his arm over my shoulder.

I took that as a suggestion to continue so i did. "Well at the end of the call he said ' I love you, Carter too and Raven…tell Raven i'll be home in a few days.' What the story will those two?" Walt let out a little nervous cough a shifted again. "Sadie, it's not my place." he said. I turned to face him. "Please Walt. I don't know anything about this girl. She's family and yet she's a complete stranger. I just want to understand her." He let out a little groan. "Why don't i tell you a story?" I furrowed my brow and looked at him completely confused. But then it dawned on me he was trying to tell me about Raven without actually saying it was her he was talking about. I nodded and snuggled into his chest as he began the 'story'.

"Once upon a time long ago there lived a young magician. One day the young magician met a beautiful, mysterious woman. The magician and the woman fell quickly in love so when the woman told the magician that they were having a baby he was so pleased. He knew that he would love the child just as much as he did her mother. But when the baby was born her mother grew distant and depressed. When the magician asked his love what was wrong she told him that she had been with him and their daughter too long. That she wasn't allowed have any contact with either of them again. That she loved them but she had no choice in the matter. She must obey the rules. And so the mysterious woman returned to wherever it was she had come from and left their baby daughter in her fathers arms. The child didn't look much like her mother or her father. She was completely unique and her father loved that about her. He didn't blame her for her mother's departure he had always known that she was not the type of woman to stay in one place too long, it was one of the things he had loved about her. He raise the girl with so much love and for years it had just been the two of them and they had been so close. But one day when the girl was around nine years old her mother returned. She wanted to take her daughter with her to teach her and tell her of her family. The girl forgave her mother and wanting to know more about her mothers side of the family went with her. After that her relationship with her father was never the same. She started visiting less and less and when she did visit it normally ended in a fight until she stopped coming home altogether. The end."

I couldn't help but feel sorry for her uncle. Having your only daughter choose to live with the mother who gave her up over the father who raised her. "That's not a very 'happily ever after' kind of ending." i stated starting to get angry now. I stood up at stomped towards the stairs. I could hear Walt behind me trying to get me to think about what i was doing "Sadie come on don't do this!". "How could she choose that woman over her own father?" i asked continuing up the stairs. I could hear Walt behind me calling for Carter he'd clearly not given up on trying to stop me and was calling in reinforcements. But it was too late as i barged into my cousins room.

"How could you do that? How could you forgive the woman that gave you away and choose her over the father that raised you?" I shouted at the shocked Raven who had all but nearly fallen off her bed. She seemed to understand quickly what was going on as she shot a venomous glare at what i was presuming was Walt standing behind me. "How could you?" she asked him a hint of hurt on her voice. "How could you?" i asked her glearing at her just as much as she was glearing at my boyfriend. "Sadie you have to understand that i never really felt at home here. Sure my father loved me and i loved him but everyone else, all the other magicians, even your father and mother, they knew i was different and you should know better than anyone that magicians don't like different, they don't like what they can't understand. I said i would go with my mother for a few weeks, a month even, to find out who i was, to understand more about myself. But Amos he saw it as me choosing her over him. He started treating me like everyone else had. But at home, they didn't treat me any different and i guess i just started feeling more welcome there then i did here." Raven said with a pleading look in her eyes.

I tried to understand i really did but i just couldn't understand how she could forgive her mother for abandoning her in the first place. "How could you forgive her?" i asked calming down and trying to understand. "I didn't, i don't think i ever have. In fact over the years she's done even worse things, things i know i will never forgive her for. Come to think of it she really is a terrible parent." Raven replied with a small smile. I could see she was trying to play it down with humour but what ever her mother had done it had really hurt her. "Why… why did you go with her then, stay with her?" i asked, almost whispering. I don't know why but i could tell that the subject of her mother was a very painful one for Raven. "Because i wanted to know where i came from. I wanted to know my history, my family, my siblings" Her eyes went wide, her mouth open and a look of utter shock was on her face. She had clearly not meant to divulge that information. I could hear a collective gasp coming from all the people in to room "You have siblings?" i asked.

Hey Guys,

So I've been working on this story for a while now and its far from done but i would just like to thank anyone who's reading it because it really means a lot to me. Okay so i wanna set up this little competition. I want anyone who reads this to leave a little comment in the review box telling me who you think Raven's mother is. To give you a hand lets sum up all we know about her mom; she's mysterious, difficult to get along with, has done something that Raven will never forgive her for and Raven isn't her only child she has other demigod children. I'll give a shout-out to anyone who guesses right. Good luck guys!


End file.
